Demigod Haikus
by Halesia Carolina
Summary: A collection of haiku about the children of the gods. I own nothing but the words. (ON INDEFINITE HIATUS. Updates may be sporadic.)
1. Chapter 1

**Athena**

Cold, calm, in control—

 _but still_ _ **human**_ _underneath_

It's never enough

* * *

 **This is just a bunch of haikus I wrote about demigods of different parentage at 11 PM okay. I had a bad day. Sorry if they suck. All of them are complete at the moment of posting, so I'll update daily. I have the Olympians who have kids, and some minor gods. I might do others if I feel like it, so tell me what you'd like to see. For my Percy's Brothers readers, I have no excuses. Finals were...well, finals. I just needed a break. And now I have an Ocean Science competition coming up at the end of February. It might be a while before you see more of that, sorry! I should go to bed...Writing on a headache sucks...Good night, all. Go to bed earlier, kids.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ares**

The fighting, the war—

 _but still not_ _ **invincible**_

Thirsty for foe's blood


	3. Chapter 3

**Demeter**

A mere gardener—

 _but still creating some_ _ **life**_

Roses do have thorns

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123** **, thatinvisiblerose, thanks for following!  
**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123** **, thanks! I'm not planning on doing other poetry, but I'll keep it in mind!**

 **Libb23, thanks for the review! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **thatinvisiblerose , reviews always cheer me up! You flatter me :)**

 **pjofanloveroctachelforevsxoxo , thanks :) I like Terminus too, though I wouldn't know where to start for him.**

 **AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter** **, thanks for the tip! It was more of a spur-of-the-moment thing for me, but I'll remember that.**

 **50 viewers** **, thanks for choosing this story! I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apollo**

Sunshine and laughter—

 _but still_ _ **hurting**_ _deep inside_

Lighting all the ways

 **Here's a special shoutout to** **Fangirlshavenoreality** **,** **who made an awesome Aphrodite haiku! I'm putting it here.**

All is beautiful

But beauty comes with a price

And always a price

 **Unfortunately, I've already written all the haikus for now, but here's the Apollo chapter! I thought about doing a sort of parody Apollo-style version of this, but couldn't think of anything.**

 **That's too bad I guess,**

 **But I have nothing to say**

 **I'm just too awesome**

 **Aside from that, thanks for 126 views everyone! :) Don't be afraid to drop a review...I might write more if you do...*hint hint* Oh come on. At least just fave or follow! Three clicks, people. :( Just kidding, just kidding ^^ I'll still write, just not as much.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hephaestus**

A quiet worker—

 _but still_ _ **tired**_ _of toil_

Pushing on, and on…

 **Hi, sorry for the late update! Another shoutout, this time to Koolkat0207! What an awesome haiku! Here it is:**

~Leo Valdez~

Peppy and happy

Broken inside, demons, help

Fake smile, HELP ME!

 **The Forgotten Traveller** **,** **Polly** **Little , thanks for following!**

 **The Forgotten Traveller** **, you're the first one to favorite this :D**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123** **, thanks for the review! :)**

 **pjofanloveroctachelforevsxoxo** **, :') That may be the greatest compliment I have ever received in my poetry career...My heart just grew three sizes for you, just saying.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermes**

Playing tricks all day—

 _but still never_ _ **trusted**_ _in_

A fool's words can't be

 **Ugh I just got home from 2 hour traffic but I looked at my reviews and it made me smile! :) By the way, shameless self-plug, if you like my stories you should swing by archiveofourown. My account there is SuzuBells, you might find something interesting ;) Feel free to self-plug in the reviews, now, okay? Let me know the awesome things you've cooked up.**

 **pjofanloveroctachelforevsxoxo** **, thanks for favoriting and following!**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123** **, you've been such a faithful reviewer! Thank you!**

 **The Forgotten Traveller** **, you make me blush :) I think you're awesome too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Zeus**

Important, in charge—

 _but still_ _ **small**_ _, to tell the truth_

Forcing majesty

 **Heeeeelllloooo my dear readers! I just had an awkward discussion about whale reproduction followed by an intense debate involving death threats about sea pigs. Ah, Ocean Science Club, why didn't I know about you earlier...?**

 **As you can tell, I'm in kind of a weird mood at the moment. I'd best get to answering reviews before I say something I'll regret.**

 **The Forgotten Traveller** **, thank you! I couldn't ask for a more amazing fan!**

 **pjofanloveroctachelforevsxoxo , :D :D :D :D :D :DD :DDD :DDDD :DDDDD :DDDDDD :DDDDDDD :DDDDDDDDDDD _Sorry for this inconvenience. The author has become temporarily incapable of communicating in anything but smileys. Thank you for choosing_ Demigod Haikus _, we hope you enjoy your day._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aphrodite**

Pretty, nothing more—

 _but still,_ _ **heart**_ _is important_

What's life without love?

 **Here is the much-requested Aphrodite chapter! But I have to talk about something that has come to my attention. THERE HAS BEEN A MISUNDERSTANDING. These haikus are meant to apply to demigods, not their godly parents. Not any specific demigods, but the cabins in general. I labeled the poems with the god's name to clarify, but I suppose I should have used "Children of-" as well. It's not entirely clear. Would it be better if I did that instead? Sorry to disappoint! However, you may interpret these as applying to their parents as well. After all, the whole point is that they're like their parents.**

 **Libb23** **, I'm so happy that you enjoyed them! ALSO YOU BOOSTED ME TO TWENTY REVIEWS I COULD HUG YOU RIGHT NOW. Seriously. I'm doing my best not to devolve into smiley faces again though, because when that happened the very next review I left on a story I read a few minutes later was just smiley faces.**

 **pjofanloveroctachelforevsxoxo** **, *melts into a pile of pure happiness* I honestly don't know how to respond to HOW AWESOME YOU ARE! All I need to be happy now is for someone to _finally_ flame...**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123** **, don't worry! I'll update daily for about another week. After that, I'm not sure, since I haven't written any others. But this was far more well-liked than I ever thought it would be, so I think I will expand upon my original plans..**

 **600 VIEWS, PEOPLE!** **Thank you all for getting me this far!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Poseidon**

Laidback and relaxed—

 _but still a violent_ _ **storm**_

Resist the tide's pull

 **Not much to say here, just thanks for reading and have a GREAT day! How are you planning on spending the weekend? I'm going to avoid my Biology assignment until the last minute.**

 **The Forgotten Traveler , :) Keep up the awesomeness too! Thanks for being such a constant reviewer.**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123** **, I'm still doing demigods. If you'd like to see ones about the gods, I might do that too.**

 **pjofanloveroctachelforevsxoxo** **, yeah, I love Lacy. She needs more love! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dionysus**

Just a wine god's kid—

 _but still someone who's_ _ **useful**_

Tend the fields, waiting

 **I feel like something should go here, so I'll just put my personal analysis of the poem. For the first line, generally when you think of the Olympians you think _Why is Dionysus so important? He's just the wine dude_. Or something? Anyways his children wouldn't really be thought of as fighters, like the Aphrodite kids, but they can still help out with the strawberries and stuff to keep the camp running. That's the second line. The third would be I guess waiting for a chance to prove themselves as heroes too. Tell me how you interpreted it! After all, the reader makes half the story.**

 **Alejandra di Angelo , thanks for favoriting!**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123 , nice to know! Thanks as always! ^^**

 **pjofanloverocctachelforevs , glad to see I got it right :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose , I'm glad you're feeling better now. Thank you so much for the wonderful review too, I'm so happy!**

 **The Forgotten Traveler , :O You got your hair dyed? What color? I hope you get your homework done in the end though.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hades**

Dark, mysterious—

 _but still a_ _ **living**_ _being_

Just like the others

 **Alright since Libb23 requested it, I'm doing more explanations! The first line, I think, is rather obvious. But it can be assumed that children of the Underworld would be considered abnormal and not like other demigods (from what we've seen of Hazel and Nico). Of course, that's not true, so there's the last line. I think this one is pretty self-explanatory.**

 **As for my own life, I'm super excited for tomorrow! As my class treasurer, I'm going on a sort of field trip to another school then. Plus I have another Ocean Science club meeting...gotta study more agghhhhhhhhh. For anyone who's interested, I'm officially putting _Percy's Brothers_ on hiatus 'cuz it's getting hard to find the time to post even these. Also, 1000+ VIEWS PEOPLE! 37 REVIEWS! 6 FOLLOWERS AND 4 FAVORITES! I am so in love with you guys right now it's not even funny.**

 **Fangirlshavenoreality** **, thanks for favoriting and following! I'm glad you** **'re happy, and you're welcome too! Here's the Hades chapter, as requested.**

 **Anonymous , thank you! I've got a few more planned. I'm thinking about doing Romans too, if I get the motivation.**

 **The Forgotten Traveller , cool! Purple is my favorite color. **

**Libb23 , thank you! I love reading your reviews. Especially the endings lol. Feedback is always great too, so thanks for that!**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123 , thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hecate**

Wonders of the world—

 _but still hiding under_ _ **tricks**_

Simply a façade?

 **I had a lot of fun today :) A comedian came to the other school and talked to us about achieving our dreams and stuff. He was really funny. And at Ocean Science Club, our adviser agreed to get us jellyfish hats and cyborg implants (jk for the last one...probably ;)).**

 **On to explanations! The first line is because Hecate is the goddess of magic, so her children would get to do awesome stuff. The second and last lines, though, are since she's also goddess of the Mist (as Hazel can tell us) and that's all about making things seem different from what they are. As some other fanfics have explored, this could mean some rather unfortunate things.**

 **thatinvisiblerose, thanks for favoriting! Glad to know I got it right! So many things going on, yeah, but I'll start it up again in March, so there's that!**

 **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels, thanks for favoriting and following! Thank you for reviewing so much too, I really appreciate it! I have 50+ reviews because of you! :D And worry not, I update daily.**

 **Libb23, worry not! I didn't Apollo (thanks for the compliment though :D), and I didn't try to drive the bus either. Which is good, because I would have probably torched New England ;)**

 **The Forgotten Traveller, well I have Nemesis, Hypnos, and Iris, and am currently thinking about doing Romans too. I've only done the demigods that canonically exist, so I'm working with what I know for now.**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123, thanks, as always!**

 **Fangirlshavenoreality, your review was so sweet! I'm sure your writing is great, I wanna see it! Thanks for the suggestion too, I'll keep it in mind.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nemesis**

An eye for an eye—

 _but still_ _ **wishing**_ _to favor_

But one must be fair

 **Random topic time: Anybody read the original The Little Mermaid fairytale? I found it really interesting because there's not strictly a "happy ending" for that one. I'm thinking about doing a PJO fanfic based on it, from the Prince's POV, because that would definitely be interesting. He has his own star-crossed love story after all.**

 **Explanation: The first line, obviously, is because Nemesis is goddess of revenge. The second and third are that she's also the goddess of balance, so even if her children have bias (even positive) they're not allowed to use it in judgement.**

 **EmPro8, thanks for favoriting and following!**

 **The Forgotten Traveller, you're the best! I'm always happy when I read your comments.**

 **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels, thanks! :)**

 **Fangirlshavenoreality, those are some great ideas! You should do them even if you think it won't be good. You can't get better if you don't practice, after all!**

 **thatinvisiblerose, thanks! I really enjoyed your analysis.**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123, thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hypnos**

Often overlooked—

 _but still forever_ _ **watching**_

Known only in dreams.

 **Alright! I'm just going to go ahead and say it: I'm pretty much at the end of the haikus I've already written. And while normally I would just stop here, this story has become more well-received than I could ever dream of! 60+ reviews! :DDDDD So I'll continue. Children of minor gods and Romans are what's left to work with now, so I'll have to assume and make stuff up. It might take longer to update, 2-3 days rather than my usual one, but don't worry! Which means that now I'm going to start taking and using your requests! If there's a particular god's kids you'd like to see, tell me their name and what they're god of! I'm looking forward to continuing this. Love you all!**

 **Explanation: For the first line, Hypnos is the god of sleep, which doesn't really seem like a big deal, so his children wouldn't be admired or anything on their own. After all, look at Clovis. But HOO has also shown us that Hypnos' children do have some pretty cool powers and can keep track of things in their sleep. As for the last line, Clovis has only demonstrated power in dreams, so it can be assumed that you wouldn't know about it otherwise.**

 **themagicplok** **, thanks for following!**

 **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels** **, thank you!**

 **The Forgotten Traveller , I'm happy to tell you! I was thinking of having Percy be the prince, Annabeth the princess, and Nico the little mermaid. For hopefully obvious reasons. It would follow Hans Christian Anderson's original version, but since it's from the Prince's POV you would have to have read that to -fully- understand what's going on. It would I guess start from Percy waking up on the beach to the morning after the wedding, then maybe an epilogue in Elysium. I've already written a really horrible oneshot in Nico's perspective that deserves to be burned at the stake, but I'd like the full story to be more original. Plus I'm a total unapologetic sucker for Percabeth (aren't we all?). Sorry for rambling haha! And I might as well take requests for gods and make a different story for them, not just their children.**

 **Meep , thanks! Nice to know you see it that way!**

 **Fangirlshavenoreality , thank you! :D Feedback is great.**

 **LibbySlaysTheUniverse , awesome username :O I hope you don't mind if I call you Libb23 or Libby or something, though, because your username is a bit long. Thanks, I'm glad it's interesting!**

 **thatinvisiblerose , lol! The Little Mermaid was actually my favorite movie when I was younger (though I've been compared to Belle from Beauty and the Beast. To be fair, I probably shouldn't walk around school hallways while reading but. Can you blame me?) so when I read the actual one I was just like -.- But Disney always does that. I mean, look at Hercules. He was definitely not child friendly.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Iris**  
Rainbows are useless—  
 _but still a symbol of **hope**_  
And that's what's needed

 **Sorry for not updating yesterday! I had no energy by the time school was over D: Today was pretty busy too, I went to a Tết (Vietnamese New Years) festival all day and it was ex- _hausting_. But I took a shower and felt guilty so here I am, updating. Sorry if this one isn't as good.**

 **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels** **, I definitely think I will. Her name alone is a whole line (I think) :P**

 **The Forgotten Traveller** **, thank you! I'm so happy for your support. When I do get around to writing it (which could take a while :() I'll be sure to send a draft to you first.**

 **Khaos20** **, I'm not so sure that's a compliment...just kidding! Thank you so much! You warm my heart more than Hestia :)**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123** **, thanks for the comment and suggestion! I'll be sure to do her.**

 **thatinvisiblerose** **, thanks! :D I read "The Snow Queen" before I watched Frozen so when I did that I was like "What." But it actually reminded me a ton of another book I read, Enna Burning, which is the sequel of The Goose Girl, which is an adaptation of the fairytale of the same name, but pretty true to the original, which may mean a conspiracy, so Illuminati confirmed, and... Sorry. I got a bit sidetracked. The takeaway is that you should read the Books of Bayern by Shannon Hale. Which sounds unrelated, but actually isn't. Search it up! Anyways, I'll put Hercules on my to-do list.**

 **Fangirlshavenoreality** **, thank you :D I'll put those on my list (I have one now lol)**


End file.
